<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Правда и шутки by Teorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419176">Правда и шутки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teorin/pseuds/Teorin'>Teorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama &amp; Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teorin/pseuds/Teorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло два года с тех пор, как клуб «Неудачников» победил Пеннивайза и Ричи понимает, что больше не хочет терять время. Он  решает признаться Эдди в своих чувствах, используя для этого помощь Билла и свою изобретательность.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Правда и шутки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошло чуть больше двух лет с тех пор, как клубу «Неудачников» удалось победить Пеннивайза. Их изменила не только победа над своими страхами в канализации под Дерри, но и то, что всё это время рядом были настоящие друзья. К тому же, исчезновение Генри Бауэрса из их жизней пошло ребятам только на пользу. За это время Майкл и Стэн стали более открытыми и уверенными в себе; Бен, пускай и был безответно влюблён в Беверли, больше не чувствовал себя одиноким, ведь были люди, которые его ценили; Билл научился жить в мире без Джорджи и стал старшим братом для всех остальных членов клуба «Неудачников». Беверли больше не боялась своего отца так, как раньше. Она научилась давать ему отпор и мечтала о том, чтобы поскорее вырасти и выехать из города. Эдди больше не сдерживал свой дух бунтарства. Осознание того, что большинство его болезней были самообманом, сильно на него повлияло. Пожалуй, единственным человеком, изменения которого не бросались в глаза, был Ричи. Только пошлых и изощрённых шуток, особенно из разряда «про твою мамку», в его репертуаре стало ещё больше. На самом деле, Ричард Тозиер изменился ничуть не меньше остальных. И большую роль в этом сыграли бушующие гормоны, которые уже не хватало сил сдерживать. </p><p>Одним летнем днём, хорошенько перед этим подрочив, Ричи понял, что просто теряет время. Если он продолжит держать свои истинные чувства к Эдди в секрете, то никогда не узнает, взаимны ли они. Потом ему придётся пожалеть, что так и не рискнул. Его жизнь сейчас и так была похожа на мусорку, так что хуже точно быть не может. Самым тяжёлым было признаться самому себе, а этот этап Ричи уже прошёл.</p><p>– Доброе утро, миссис Денбро. Прелестно выглядите сегодня. А Билл дома? – с дружелюбной улыбкой спросил Ричи. </p><p>– Да, конечно. Он сейчас завтракает, – сказала женщина и впустила его в дом. </p><p>В присутствии взрослых, а именно, родителей его друзей, юный Тозиер вёл себя как сущий ангел.</p><p>Билл как раз закончил завтракать и мыл посуду. Его мама зашла на кухню вместе с Ричи, который улыбнулся и помахал рукой своему другу. </p><p>– Привет, – кивнул Билл, ополаскивая чашку.</p><p>– Мы с отцом уже собрались, – сообщила миссис Денбро своему сыну.</p><p>– Вернёмся часа через четыре или пять.</p><p>– Хорошо, м-м-мама. </p><p>– До свидания, миссис Денбро. Я присмотрю за Биллом.</p><p>– Спасибо, Ричи, – улыбнулась женщина и вышла.</p><p>Тозиер подошёл к своему другу и сказал, понизив голос:<br/>– У-у-у. Она такая горячая. Я бы ей вдул. Не хочешь себе отчима, Билл? Я бы стал для тебя отличным отцом.</p><p>– Бип-бип, Ричи, – закатил он глаза.</p><p>Тот в ответ цокнул языком и сел за стол.</p><p>– Ты б-б-будешь чай? – закончил мыть посуду парень и повернулся к своему гостю.</p><p>– Не откажусь. Ведь разговор будет серьёзным… Нет-нет, – выставил он руки вперёд. – Мне мою любимую чашку, с оранжевыми и коричневыми полосками.</p><p>– К-к-как скажешь, – кивнул парень.</p><p>Насчёт чая Билл не спрашивал. Он и так знал, что «Любой. Главное не зелёный и с четырьмя ложками сахара».</p><p>Ричи положил руки на стол и начал смотреть на свои переплетённые пальцы.</p><p>– Билл, как бы ты стал ко мне относится, если бы узнал обо мне что-то отвратительное?</p><p>Денбро не смог сдержать смех.<br/>– Я каждый д-д-день узнаю о тебе что-то подобное, – набрал он в чайник воду и поставил его на огонь.</p><p>– Нет, я не об этом, – пересохло у Ричи во рту. – Что было бы, если твоё мнение обо мне изменилось? Если бы все остальные члены клуба от меня отвернулись… остались бы мы с тобой друзьями?</p><p>Билл с серьёзным выражением лица подошёл к столу. Его друга определённо что-то тревожило. Тозиер поднял голову и поправил свои очки. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза.</p><p>– Ричи, я об-б-бещаю, что останусь твоим другом. Ч-ч-чтобы ты ни натворил. Это б-б-благодаря тебе мы смогли победить П-п-пеннивайза. Я обязан т-тебе жизнью. </p><p>Тозиер смотрел на него снизу вверх со слегка приоткрытым ртом. Таких слов он не ожидал.</p><p>– А теперь… – Билл сел напротив него. – …расскажи м-м-мне что случилось.</p><p>Фантазия Денбро уже рисовала всякое. От воровства денег до просьбы помочь спрятать труп. Неизвестно насколько далеко мог зайти Ричи. Это же Ричи!</p><p>Тозиер глубоко вздохнул и тихо сказал:<br/>– Я влюбился.</p><p>– Чёрт, Рич! – разозлился Билл. – Хватит шут-т-тить. Если ты сейчас начнёшь заливать насчёт любви к м-м-моей или любой д-д-другой матери, то я засуну твои же очки тебе прямо в задницу.</p><p>Ричи нервно хихикнул. Последняя фраза была как раз в тему их разговора.</p><p>– Я влюбился в парня. Я педик, понимаешь? – на одном дыхании сказал Тозиер. У парня сразу же подскочила температура, а стены кухни начали на него давить. Он сказал это. Теперь дороги назад не было. </p><p>Билл тут же побледнел. По лицу его друга было видно, что тот не лжёт. Страшная догадка поразила его сознание. Неужели Ричи ведёт к тому, что влюблён именно в него? Было похоже на то. Как поступить? Как реагировать? Что сказать?</p><p>– П-п-почему ты реш-ш-шил рассказать это м-м-мне? – с трудом смог произнести Билл.</p><p>– Потому что я влюблён в Эдди… и мне нужно было с кем-то поделиться.</p><p>Билл облегчённо вздохнул и положил руку на свою грудь.</p><p>– Я было уже п-п-подумал… погоди, что-о-о? – парень вскочил с места и его стул упал. </p><p>Ричи увидел эту реакцию и тут же опустил голову.</p><p>В итоге, Денбро быстро взял себя в руки, заварил чай и начал докапываться до истины. Ему сложно было во всё это поверить.</p><p>– Может, стоит расспросить Беверли насчёт того, как нужно правильно ухаживать? Эдди же похож по поведению на девочку, – криво улыбнулся Ричи.</p><p>– Для начала, перед тем, как начать ухаживать, было бы неплохо п-п-прекратить себя вести как придурок, – устало сказал Билл. Ему хотелось помочь другу, но и Эдди был его другом тоже. Ситуация слишком необычная. Он был ко всему этому не готов. – Послушай, а что если наш Эдди не г-г-гей? </p><p>Ричи тяжело вздохнул и поправил очки.</p><p>– Тогда мне нужно это как-то узнать. Признаться ему в своих чувствах, например? Нетипичная обстановка, мы с ним один на один. Тишина, романтика, свет луны или свечи, – Ричи продолжил пить свой чай и раздумывать над всем этим.</p><p>– Как насчёт того, чтобы ус-с-строить поход? – предположил Билл.<br/>Тозиер уже собирался забраковать эту идею, но…</p><p>– Да ты гений! – протянул он к нему руки. – Ночёвка в лесу. Точно! У нас с Эдди будет общая палатка. Возьмём с собой алкоголь и расслабимся. А там уже пойдёт в ход моя импровизация. </p><p>– Ты х-хочешь его споить? – неодобрительно спросил Билл.</p><p>– Скорее, пить буду только я. Для храбрости. Обещаю, что насиловать его точно не буду. Если он меня пошлёт, то так тому и быть, – успокаивал его Ричи.</p><p>Биллу не хотелось во всё это вмешиваться, но и бросить своего друга наедине с такой проблемой он тоже не мог. </p><p>***</p><p>Прошло чуть больше недели с тех пор, как Ричи раскрыл Биллу свой секрет. Сейчас Беверли, Эдди, Ричи и Стэн сидели в комнате у Бена и ждали, когда за ними, вместе с Майклом, приедет Билл. У него единственного были права. К тому же, отец Билла, время от времени, разрешал ему брать свою машину. После смерти Джорджи, родители ценили своего единственного сына намного больше и, соответственно, больше ему позволяли.</p><p>– А вот и мои малышки! – начал доставать Ричи со своего рюкзака бутылки с алкоголем.</p><p>– О-о-о, – довольно протянула Беверли. </p><p>– Я знала, что ты подготовишься к нашей ночёвке в лесу правильно. </p><p>– Вы это видели? – тут же возмутился Эдди и указал рукой на бутылки. – Ты как всегда, Ричи. Билл не позволит тебе взять это всё с собой.</p><p>– Не будь таким занудой, – скривился Тозиер. – Тем более, это была его инициатива. Я лишь исполнитель. У него с собой такой же рюкзак будет. Вот увидишь, – слегка приврал он.</p><p>Беверли засмеялась.</p><p>– Не верю! – воскликнул Эдди. – Ты постоянно прикалываешься, – скривился он.</p><p>– Лично я не собираюсь пить, – высказался Стэн. – Не вижу в этом смысла.</p><p>– Как это нет смысла? – подскочил к нему Ричи и приобнял за плечо. – Чтобы рассла-а-абиться, – он многозначительно поднял брови.</p><p>– М-м-м, – засомневался Урис – Ну ладно. Разве что чуть-чуть.</p><p>– Вот это по-нашему, – хлопнул Ричи его по спине. – А ты, Бен?</p><p>– Ну, не знаю. Если все будут, то и я тоже.</p><p>– Я точно буду. Не зря же вру отцу, что ночую у подружки с соседнего городка. Нужно выжать из всего максимум, – поставила она руки в боки.</p><p>– Эй! – радостно воскликнул Ричи. – На тебя всегда можно положиться, Бев, – крепко обнял он Беверли.</p><p>Бен косо на них посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. У Эдди это тоже вызвало некие негативные эмоции, только по другой причине. Скорее всего, это была зависть, и не только к Беверли. Ричи был открытым и никогда ничего не стеснялся. Вот только кому-то от него доставались объятия, а кто-то Эдди, и доставались ему только шутки и колкие фразы.</p><p>– Ну, так что скажешь, Эдди? Ты в меньшинстве. Тебе придётся выпить с нами за компанию, – развёл руками Тозиер.</p><p>– Хорошо-хорошо, я понял, – проворчал Каспбрэк.</p><p>***</p><p>Клуб «Неудачников» добрался к месту предназначения около пяти часов дня. Они выбрали для посиделок небольшую поляну, недалеко от озера. Здесь часто останавливались отряды скаутов, поэтому дорожка к нему была протоптанной, имелось специально оборудованное место для костра, а вокруг него лежали колоды, на которых было удобно сидеть.</p><p>Сначала ребята принялись ставить палатки, а затем их распределять: в палатке Майкла спали Ричи и Эдди; в палатке Билла – Билл и Стэн; в палатке Бена – Бен и Майкл, а в палатке Стэна – Беверли.</p><p>– Кто-нибудь хочет поменяться? – с надеждой спросил Эдди. Он пропустил распределение по палаткам, поскольку в это время он брызгал на себя и на окружающее его пространство спреем от комаров.</p><p>– Провести ночь в одной палатке с Ричи? Я, пожалуй, откажусь, – бросил Майкл.</p><p>– Н-не волнуйся Эдди. Если он начнёт к тебе… тебя тревожить, то ты всегда можешь переночевать со мной и Стэном. </p><p>– Спасибо, Билл, но думаю, что у меня нет другого выбора.</p><p>– Другого выбора? – из ниоткуда взялся Ричи. – Это я жертва обстоятельств. Мне придётся всю ночь задыхаться, – он сделал вид, что нюхает Эдди, а потом скривился и с протяжным «фу-у-у» начал махать рукой.</p><p>– Да как ты смеешь? – Эдди возмущённо топнул ногой. – Это средство практически не имеет запаха, – парень скрестил руки на груди. – По крайней мере, я не подхвачу малярию в этом грёбаном лесу.</p><p>– Эдди, если этот спрей отпугивает не только комаров, но и Ричи, то ты обязан поделиться им со мной, – сказала Беверли.</p><p>– Эй! Это чистой воды предательство, Бев. Если бы не твои прелестные сисечки под этой жёлтой футболкой, то я бы никогда не простил тебе этих слов. </p><p>– Бип-бип, Ричи, – холодно сказал ему Бен.</p><p>Беверли сделала вид, что её тоже возмутили эти слова, и она в шутку ударила своего «обидчика».</p><p>Когда солнце начало садиться, ребята решили развести костёр, чтобы жарить на нём маршмэллоу и, естественно, для атмосферы. Бен, Майкл и Билл занялись этим, а Стэн контролировал весь этот процесс. Он вычитывал с книги-инструкции для походов, как это правильно делать и давал указания. Парни его уверяли, что это не требуется, но Стэнли был неумолим. Он так делал, когда они ставили палатки, он будет делать так и сейчас, чтобы всё было правильно. Ричи включил музыку на магнитофоне, который взял с собой, а Эдди и Беверли разговаривали о жизни. Затем, когда костёр разгорелся, Бен предложил поиграть в «Правда или действие», но Ричи был категорически против. Он ненавидел эту игру.</p><p>Около полуночи, когда маршмэллоу было доедено, а алкоголь ещё не допит, весь клуб «Неудачников» сидел вокруг костра. </p><p>– Да я их всех в рот ебал! – с криком вскочил со своего места Стэн. В начале вечера он пить не хотел. Затем он выпил через силу, а потом, когда почувствовал эффект, от него выпивку уже отбирали силой.</p><p>Майкл, который дразнил Стэна, только наблюдал за его реакцией и пьяно улыбался.</p><p>– Ты веришь мне, Майкл? Вот ты меня уважаешь? – опасно шатнулся парень.</p><p>– Т-тише, Стэн, – Билл пытался успокоить и не дать упасть своему другу. Он был единственным трезвым. Во-первых, завтра нужно было всех отвезти домой, ему не хотелось рисковать, а во-вторых, сегодняшний вечер может закончиться неожиданно. Чем больше Ричи тянул со своим «разговором-признанием», тем больше нервничал Денбро.</p><p>– Нет, Билл, – сильно мотнул головой Стэнли. – Я их всех в рот ебал. Вот правда. Ты веришь мне, Майкл? </p><p>Беверли смеялась, держа в правой руке сигарету, а слегка подвыпивший Бен любовался ею в этот момент. Майкл только кивал и улыбался.</p><p>– Я самостоятельный и сформирувший…сформашрув… взрослый человек! – тыкал пальцем себе в грудь Стэн. – Мои родители мне не указ. Никто мне не указ. Мне на них…да они вообще…</p><p>– Поебать на них! – подсказал Ричи.</p><p>– Да! Поебать мне на них. Чуть только восемнадцать исполнится, и я сразу такой шу-у-ух, и нет меня.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут, когда Биллу всё же удалось усадить Стэна обратно, Эдди потянулся и сказал:<br/>– Кто-то хочет отойти? </p><p>– Ты имеешь в виду поссать? Я с тобой, – тут же поднялся на ноги Ричи.</p><p>– Я тоже с вами, – начал вставать Майкл.</p><p>Пока Эдди поднимался со своего места, Тозиер многозначным взглядом посмотрел на Билла. Тот, в свою очередь, быстро побежал к Майклу и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. </p><p>– Ам… – немного растерянным голосом сказал Хэнлон. – Я передумал, – сел он обратно.</p><p>– В смысле? – удивился Эдди. – Что ты ему сказал, – повернул он голову в сторону Билла.</p><p>– Н-н-ничего, – отвёл он глаза.</p><p>– Мы долго будем тут стоять? Пошли уже, – вырвал его из размышлений Ричи.</p><p>Эдди ещё пару секунд просто смотрел, а затем кивнул и последовал за своим другом. Когда они оба ушли, Майкл повернулся к Биллу:</p><p>– И почему я не должен был с ними идти?</p><p>– Я объясню всё з-з-завтра, окей? – сказал Билл и встретился с вопросительными взглядами Беверли и Бена. – Всем завтра объясню это.</p><p>***</p><p>– Тебе не показалось поведения Билла и Майкла странным? – сказал Эдди, стоя спиной к Ричи и передом к дереву, делая свои дела.</p><p>– Странным… ну… ты это только сейчас заметил? – тут же начал импровизировать Тозиер. Алкоголь ему в этом помогал. – Они же с Майком уже месяц как … ой.</p><p>– Что-что они? – застегнул ширинку Каспбрэк. Ричи тоже закончил свои дела и повернулся.</p><p>– Да ничего, забудь. – махнул он рукой. </p><p>– Я сам узнал случайно. Меня просили не рассказывать.</p><p>Эдди смотрел на него огромными глазами:<br/>– О чём ты говоришь? – практически прошептал он.</p><p>– Ну, это длинный разговор, – почесал он затылок. – Лучше пошли на берег озера. Там удобно сидеть, светит луна и нам никто не будет мешать, – быстро, как заранее подготовленную фразу, протараторил он.</p><p>Эдди на некоторые время завис, а потом кивнул. Под действием алкоголя его мозг немного тормозил.</p><p>Ричи схватил парня за руку и повёл за собой. Вскоре они оказались на песчаном берегу. Это озеро искусственно создали лет пять назад. Свет луны хорошо всё освещал этой ночью. </p><p>Тозиер тут же отпустил чужую руку и подбежал к одному с деревьев неподалёку и взял спрятанный там пакет. Он достал оттуда клетчатый плед и сложил его вдвое. </p><p>– На это мы сядем, – затем достал другой, персикового цвета и бросил его рядом на песок. – А этим мы укроемся, когда станет холодно, – с улыбкой и предвкушением посмотрел он на Эдди. Тот в недоумении смотрел на него. </p><p>– Откуда ты это взял? </p><p>– Эм… Я заранее принёс… – начал говорить медленнее Тозиер, чтобы успеть придумать правдоподобную отговорку, – … потому что, с самого начала хотел посидеть на берегу озера, укутавшись в пледы. В одиночестве. Не хотел об этом никому говорить, но раз тут такое дело… если тебе не нравятся мои пледы, то можешь сидеть на песке. </p><p>– Да нет, что ты… я только «за». Просто удивился, – замялся Эдди и сел на плед.</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся. Похоже алкоголь делал Каспбрэка ещё более доверчивым, чем обычно.</p><p>– Не думал, что я могу быть таким романтичным? – сел рядом с ним Тозиер, – Сидеть под луной, на берегу озера… тебе нравится такое, Эдс?</p><p>– Да ничего я вообще не думал, – раздражённо сказал он. – Давай ближе к сути.</p><p>Ричи на секунду нахмурился, а потом сразу же вошёл в роль.</p><p>– Я, конечно, не знаю как ты к этому отнесёшься… И ты даже ни разу не замечал…</p><p>– Не тяни-и-и.</p><p>– Короче, Билл и Майк уже месяц как встречаются. Они геи. Педики. И ебутся. Как ты относишься к геям, Эдди? – выпалил чуть ли не на одном дыхании он.</p><p>– Что? Что ты несёшь? – скривился Эдди. </p><p>– Не веришь мне? – поднял брови Ричи и поправил очки. – Я так и думал. Не следовало тебе говорить… ой не следовало. Теперь Билл меня убьёт, – драматически схватился он свою за голову. – Тем более я сказал тебе… чё-ё-ёрт. Что теперь будет? Теперь Билл будет ревновать к тебе Майкла ещё больше.</p><p>– Ревновать? – тут же переключился Каспбрэк.</p><p>Ричи опустил руки и тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>– Да. Ты же похож на девочку. А Билл такой ревнивец.</p><p>– Какую девочку? Ты точно надо мной сейчас прикалываешься, – снова прекратил верить ему Эдди.</p><p>– Нет-нет, – повернулся к нему всем телом Ричи. – Ты же не знаешь всей истории. Я тебе сейчас докажу. К примеру, возьмём сегодняшний день. Майкл был единственным, кого Билл съездил и забрал прямо из дома, кроме Бена, конечно.</p><p>– Потому что Майкл живёт чуть дальше, чем все мы, – скептически скрестил руки на груди Каспбрэк.  </p><p>– Угу, – саркастически кивнул Ричи. – Странно, что они приехали чуть ли не на час позже назначенного времени. </p><p>Эдди хотел было открыть рот и оправдать это, но Ричи не дал ему.</p><p>– А видел как Билл схватил Стэна и пытался успокоить? Он подумал, что тот может пьяным наброситься на Майкла.</p><p>– Это не аргумент. Билл поступил бы так в любом случае. Ты лучше объясни, если они любовники, то почему спят не в одной палатке?</p><p>– Эдди, ты что? Это же тогда будет слишком очевидно… не думаешь ли ты, что они будут развлекаться прямо в палатке? Лучше подумай над тем, что Майк ночует с Беном. С самым…не слишком симпатичным из нас. Ведь к тебе и Стэну Билл ревнует.</p><p>– Во-первых, Бен очень даже симпатичный. Во-вторых…</p><p>– А самое, что ты сам сказал «странное», то, что Билл настолько ревнует, что даже не отпустил Майкла с тобой сходить отлить.</p><p>Эдди открыл рот, но затем снова его закрыл. </p><p>– На его месте я поступил бы так же, – улыбнулся Ричи.</p><p>– В смысле? Почему это? – сказал Эдди громче, чем следовало.</p><p>– Ну, ты такой… У тебя красивая кожа, длинные ноги и всегда ухоженная одежда. Волосы такие мягкие, лицо очень милое и голос тоже. А эти твои коротенькие шортики, которые ты часто носишь… Короче, ты просто находка для пидора.</p><p>Эдди слегка растерялся. Слышать подобное было очень странно. Вообще, ничего из вышеперечисленного он за собой не замечал.</p><p>– Ам... Так я этим, по твоему мнению, на девочку похож? – сдавленно спросил он.</p><p>– Ну, конечно! – начал говорить более эмоционально Ричи, чтобы скрыть своё смущение. – А ещё ты мне по плечо. Самый низкий из нашей компании. Даже Беверли выше тебя.</p><p>– Пфф! Это не я низкий, а ты слишком вымахал. Рост у меня вполне нормальный для моего возраста. Через два года я могу быть даже выше тебя.</p><p>Ричи просто смотрел на него и улыбался. Ему ещё очень много хотелось сказать.</p><p>– Так ты веришь мне?</p><p>– Фу-у-ух… – провёл Каспбрэк по волосам. – слишком тяжело для осознания. Такого я точно не ожидал. Но да, я тебе верю.</p><p>– Так как ты относишься к геям, Эдди?</p><p>– Эм… - занервничал он. – Мне кажется, что это и правда лучше держать в секрете. Может быть слишком много непонимания. Я рад, что Билл и Майкл нашли друг друга. Вряд ли я стану относиться к ним хуже… разве что немного по-другому. </p><p>– А сам ты не замечал за собой такого? Что тянет к тому, к кому не следовало бы? – серьёзным голосом сказал Ричи.</p><p>– Нет! Что ты! Если у меня нет девушки, то это не значит, что они меня не интересуют, – возмутился он. – Просто мне нужно немного измениться, подкачаться, по-другому одеваться…</p><p>– Ты мне и таким нравишься, – почти шепотом сказал Тозиер. </p><p>– Но ты же не девушка. Я себе тоже нравлюсь таким... И что? Это никого не волнует. Сейчас другие стандарты красоты, – опустил он голову.</p><p>– Я солгал, – горячо прошептал ему на ухо Ричи.</p><p>Эдди тут же поднял голову, а Ричи вскочил с места.</p><p>– На самом деле, гей я! И влюблён я в тебя! – стал он на одно колено. Левую руку положил на сердце, а правую протянул к Эдди.</p><p>Они смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько долгих мгновений. Ричи улыбался как идиот, а его сердце выпрыгивало с груди.</p><p>Каспбрэк поднял голову и громко-громко засмеялся. Ричи пронзил ужас. Он почувствовал себя так, как будто сейчас перед ним был Пеннивайз, а не Эдди. Его кровь остыла, а все мышцы напряглись.</p><p>– О Боже, Ричи. На секунду я даже поверил, – Каспбрэк прекратил смеяться и начал широко улыбаться. – На это я точно не поведусь… но шутка была хороша. Ладно, – встал он. – Давай складывать пледы и идти к остальным, а то они нас скоро искать начнут.</p><p>Ричи кивнул и встал. Может, с самого начала это была плохая идея? С чего он вообще взял, что у него есть шанс? Только с того, что ему хотелось в это верить? Только потому, что ему хотелось просыпаться с Эдди по утрам, держать его за руки, обнимать? Хотел быть ближе к нему физически и ментально? Это всё бред. Слишком многого он хотел. Будет лучше, если для Эдди всё останется лишь хорошей шуткой. </p><p>*** </p><p>Билл сидел возле костра и ждал пока парни вернутся. Ему всё-таки удалось уложить Стэна, и все остальные тоже пошли спать. Он услышал, что кто-то идёт, и поднял голову. Эдди увидел его и остановился. Затем глубоко вдохнул, и, с широкой улыбкой, подошёл к нему. Билл встал.</p><p>– Садись-садись, – сказал Эдди и сел к нему полубоком.</p><p>Билл бросил непонимающий взгляд на Ричи, который стоял подальше от них, с пакетом с руке. Его голова была в тени, так что выражения лица нельзя было определить.<br/>Билл медленно опустился на своё место. У него были догадки насчёт темы разговора, но что-то Эдди вёл себя странно.</p><p>– Дай свои руки, – с волнением в голосе сказал Каспбрэк.</p><p>Билл посмотрел на него так, как будто впервые увидел. Тогда снова бросил взгляд на Ричи. Тот стоял на том же месте и в той же позе. Билл протянул свои руки.</p><p>Эдди взял его руки в свои и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Денбро напрягся. Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?</p><p>– Ричи мне всё рассказал, – начал Эдди</p><p>Билл немного расслабился. </p><p>– Ты мой друг и всегда им будешь, – продолжил Эдди. – Я уважаю тебя и твой выбор. Я рад, что вы с Майклом нашли друг друга. Моё отношение к вам не изменится и тебе точно не стоит ко мне ревновать.</p><p>«Так…Стоп!» – подумал Денбро. Он тут же бросил сердитый и многозначительный взгляд в сторону Ричи. Тот не двигался и стоял в тени. Всё стало ясно. Ничего толкового с этой затеи не получилось. Теперь его ещё глубже втянули во всё это.</p><p>– С-с-спасибо, Эдди, – немного нахмурившись сказал Билл. </p><p>Каспбрэк отпустил его руки.</p><p>– Я уже п-п-пойду спать. А вы тут… вон стоит ведро с водой, потушите к-к-костёр, – пытаясь не смотреть в глаза сказал Денбро.</p><p>Когда Билл скрылся в палатке, Эдди тут же подбежал к Ричи.<br/>– Ну, как я справился? </p><p>– Держать за руки и смотреть в глаза? Серьёзно? И после этого ты спрашиваешь «почему это я похож на девочку»? – безэмоционально сказал Ричи.</p><p>– Да ладно тебе, – махнул он рукой. – Я сделал всё правильно. – Тебе помочь потушить костёр?</p><p>– Нет. Я тут ещё посижу.</p><p>– Как хочешь, – сказал Эдди и пошёл к палатке.</p><p>Ричи встал возле костра и смотрел на огонь. Он думал о том, что ему теперь делать дальше. Затем парень прижал пакет с двумя пледами к груди и закрыл глаза. Когда открыл – выбросил пакет в костёр. Ему не нужны были воспоминания об этой ночи.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь?! – крикнул у него за спиной Эдди. Некоторые время он ждал Ричи в палатке, а затем решил выйти и составить ему компанию, чтобы тот не сидел один, а Ричи берёт и делает такое.</p><p>От неожиданного возгласа за спиной, Тозиер резко обернулся, но зацепился за собственную ногу и начал терять равновесие, падая спиной в сторону костра. Эдди моментально схватил его одной рукой за воротник, а второй – за локоть Ричи, упёрся ногой, и со всей силы потянул на себя. Затем обхватил его руками и сказал:<br/>– Зачем ты это сделал? Ты чуть сам в огонь не упал.</p><p>Ричи ничего не сказал, а лишь тяжело вздохнул и приобнял Эдди за талию. От этого у Каспбрэка волнами пошло тепло по всему телу. Он почувствовал что… то ли алкоголь начал выветриваться с его головы и парень начал лучше соображать, то ли он всё понял только в это мгновение.</p><p>– Ричи, – поднял Эдди голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Тозиер немного приоткрыл свои губы, но тут же взял себя в руки, отвернул голову и выпутался с объятий.</p><p>– Да. Ты прав. Чуть ли сам не упал в костёр. Нужно его потушить, – взял ведро с водой Ричи и осторожно вылил на огонь, чтобы потухло всё, особенно подгоревшие пледы. Когда он закончил, то увидел, что Эдди так и стоял на месте.</p><p>– Я закончил. Пошли спать уже. Или ты собираешься тут всю ночь стоять? – раздражённо сказал он.</p><p>– Ричи… то, что ты мне сказал… насчёт твоих чувств ко мне… Это была правда? – почти шептал он.</p><p>Тозиер поднял брови и поправил очки.</p><p>– Эдди, послушай… – начал нервно улыбаться он. – Всего лишь шутка. Не бери в голову. </p><p>– Не-е-т, – протянул он и подошёл к Тозиеру ближе. Тот напрягся, но с места не двигался. Эдди провёл ладонью по щеке Ричи и в его глазах прочёл подтверждение своим словам. </p><p>В то время, когда Ричи осторожно выливал воду с ведра на полусгорелые пледы, мысли в голове Каспбрэка генерировались со скоростью света. За пару минут он уже всё для себя решил.</p><p>– Эдс, давай просто забудем об этом, ладно? Или… я пойму если ты больше не захочешь связываться с педиком. Правда. </p><p>– Ричи, прошу, не перебивай меня сейчас, ладно?</p><p>Тозиер нервно сглотнул и кивнул.</p><p>– Я никогда не считал себя геем и даже не думал об этом. Я вообще, если честно, не представлял себя в отношениях ни с кем. И в принципе, было всё равно. Но мне не было всё равно, если у тебя кто-то появится. Не знаю почему, но я не хотел бы тебя с кем-то видеть. Наше общение, всегда было как соревнование, но я всегда считал тебя своим союзником.  Ты единственный человек, который всегда вызывает во мне бурю противоречивых эмоций. Мне очень тяжело выразить всё словами, но мне кажется… я думаю... Я люблю тебя как парня, а не как друга. Хочу быть с тобой. Встречаться хочу. Я...</p><p>Ричи смотрел на него и не знал, что сказать. Тогда Эдди потянулся к нему и чмокнул в губы.</p><p>– А я ещё я не умею целоваться. И встречаться тоже. Из меня получится не очень хороший парень, так что я не лучшая кандидатура на эту роль, – смущённо улыбнулся он и опустил голову.</p><p>– Ты самый лучший, Эдди, – горячо прошептал Тозиер и потянулся к нему, одновременно снимая свои очки, чтобы они не мешали. – А целоваться я тебя сейчас научу.</p><p>Каспбрэк сильно зажмурил глаза.<br/> Несколько приятных мгновений они целовались, пока…</p><p>– Ммм, – отпрянул Ричи, прикрывая свой рот рукой.</p><p>– О Боже, Рич. Прости! Я не хотел.</p><p>– Да ничего страшного. Ты лишь легонько меня укусил. Это всё пройдёт с практикой.</p><p>– Я так и знал, что так будет, – начал чуть ли не паниковать Эдди.</p><p>Тозиер начал смеяться над его реакцией.</p><p>– Да тихо ты. Всех сейчас разбудишь, – начал шипеть на него Каспбрэк.</p><p>Ричи успокоился, надел очки и взял Эдди за руку:</p><p>– Ты прав. Нам уже тоже пора спать, – повёл он его за собой в палатку.<br/>Первым залез Тозиер.</p><p>– Не закрывай полностью, чтобы сюда попадал свет от луны, и садись мне на колени, – скомандовал он.</p><p>– Ты что? Давай просто ляжем спать. Что будет, если кто-то заглянет или услышит? </p><p>– Твой девиз непобедим?</p><p>– Что? В смысле? – не понял Эдди.</p><p>– Возбудим и не дадим? – лукаво промурлыкал он.</p><p>– Пф! Отстань, Ричи. Я к этому вообще не готов. Я даже не знаю как это всё должно происходить у парней, – возмущённо шептал Каспбрэк, пробираясь в глубину палатки.</p><p>– Не переживай, – нежно обнял его Ричи. – Я не буду тебя торопить, просто… можно я сделаю тебе приятно? Прямо сейчас. Тебе точно понравится, – зарылся он носом в мягкие волосы Эдди.</p><p>Горячее, прижатое к нему тело, тоже не оставляло Эдди равнодушным. Но он пытался не поддаваться этому и, в первую очередь, мыслить трезво.</p><p>– Нас могут услышать…</p><p>– И что? – начал Ричи целовать его шею.</p><p>– Я пока ничего не хочу говорить ребятам.</p><p>– Они нормально отнесутся. Они же наши друзья. Билл так точно.</p><p>Тозиер осторожно положил Эдди на спину и склонился над ним: <br/>– Расслабься, я всё сделаю сам. Хорошо? – низким голосом сказал Ричи.</p><p>– Да, – выдохнул Эдди. Он сам не понимал, как смог так легко сдаться.</p><p>Ричи начал медленно расстёгивать чужую рубашку, пуговицу за пуговицей. Затем провёл руками по голому торсу, вызвав этими движениями мурашки. Тозиер снял очки и отложил их в сторону. Он начал целовать шею Эдди, а затем опускался поцелуями всё ниже и ниже, до пупка.</p><p>Эдди тяжело дышал. От новых ощущений ему сносило крышу. Это и правда было приятно. Ричи немного привстал и начал расстёгивать чужую ширинку. Каспбрэк в панике поднял голову и посмотрел Тозиеру прямо в глаза.</p><p>– Слишком рано? – прошептал тот в ответ на испуганный взгляд.</p><p>– … Продолжай, – выдохнул Каспбрэк и снова расслабился.</p><p>Ричи похотливо улыбнулся. Он приспустил штаны Эдди вместе с трусами до колен. Всего несколько поцелуев, а у Каспбрэка уже стоит. Ричи такое нравилось. Парень облизал головку члена, а затем начал исследовать уздечку и ствол языком. Эдди шумно вдохнул через стиснутые зубы. Он и не думал, что Ричи умеет, не думал, что это будет настолько приятно и умопомрачительно. Тозиер пытался делать так, как бы ему понравилось самому и, плюс к этому, максимально нежно и осторожно. Затем он немного отстранился, взял член в руку и начал водить от головки к основанию и обратно. Эдди прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не стонать и больше держать себя под контролем. Ричи морально приготовился, убрал руку с члена и заглотнул его целиком. Он повторял движения, которые до этого делал рукой.</p><p>– Ричи, сейчас почти… я сейчас… ах-х-х, – выдохнул Эдди и кончил Тозиеру прямо в рот.</p><p>Ричи проглотил всю сперму. Она оказалась не такая мерзкая на вкус, как он ожидал. </p><p>Эдди тяжело дышал через рот.</p><p>– Ну, как тебе? – лукаво спросил Тозиер. – Понравилось?</p><p>Эдди почему-то стало стыдно, и он прикрыл лицо руками.</p><p>– Да, – сдавленно ответил он и начал натягивать на себя штаны и трусы обратно.</p><p>– В следующий раз будет больше прелюдий. Я просто не хотел ждать, – криво улыбнулся Ричи.</p><p>Они уснули в обнимку. Голова Эдди лежала на груди у Ричи, а Ричи обнимал его правой рукой.</p><p>***</p><p>Тозиер проснулся первым. Он услышал ворчание Билла и решил выйти.</p><p>– Доброе утро, Большой Билл, – вылез он из палатки и потянулся. Похоже проснулись только они.</p><p>– Д-д-да ладно, Ричи? – с укором в голосе сказал он. Парень злился, что Тозиер так и не смог признаться, а наоборот, записал в геи его. – Что это в к-к-костре? – ткнул он палкой в полусгоревшие тряпки.</p><p>– О-о-о… это? – подошёл ближе Ричи, – Просто вчера я взял всё в свои руки… У меня на лице ничего белого нет? – указал он пальцем на свои губы.</p><p>– Н-н-нет, ничего нет. Что ты взял в руки? – не понимал Билл.</p><p>– О. Хорошо. А то я вчера брал не только в руки, но и в рот.</p><p>Несколько мгновений Билл просто смотрел на него, не понимая сути. А когда понял, на его лице тут же появилось отвращение.</p><p>– Боже, Ричи! – Я не хочу з-з-знать подробностей, – закрыл он лицо руками.</p><p>Тозиер засмеялся.</p><p>Денбро убрал руки с лица.</p><p>– Л-л-ладно. Я рад, что у вас всё хорошо, но давай д-договоримся. Если ты хоть ещё одной душе с-с-скажешь, что мы с Майклом встречаемся, то я п-п-придушу тебя собственными руками.</p><p>– Ты встречаешься с Майклом? – выглянула с палатки Беверли. Её разбудили возгласы Билла, и она как раз вовремя выглянула из палатки.</p><p>Тозиер прикрыл рот рукой и посмотрел на Денбро.</p><p>– Н-н-нет, это не так. Я т-такого не говорил, – начал мотать он в панике головой. – С-с-скажи ей, Ричи! </p><p>– Ты меня просил никому ничего не рассказывать, – серьезным голосом сказал он.</p><p>Беверли смотрела то на одного, то на другого. По лицу Ричи она поняла, что это, скорее всего, шутка, но останавливаться она не собиралась. Девушка вылезла с палатки и подошла к той, в которой ночевали Майкл и Бен.</p><p>– Майкл, Майкл! Вы с Биллом и правда встречаетесь? – с перерывами на смех пыталась докричаться она.</p><p>– Что-что? – выглянула взъерошенная голова Майкла, – Билл сказал, что хочет со мной встречаться?</p><p>– Н-н-нет! Ричи, расскажи как всё было.</p><p>– Ты просил меня…</p><p>– З-з-заткни-и-ись!</p><p>Майкл послал Биллу воздушный поцелуй и все, кроме Билла, засмеялись.</p><p>– Ребята, тише, пожалуйста, – выглянул полуживой Стэн. Его голова жутко трещала после вчерашнего.</p><p>– В-в-всё! Я не буду никому н-н-ничего объяснять! – психанул Денбро и пошёл в сторону отцовской машины, которая стояла неподалёку от их лагеря.</p><p>Ричи заметил, что Эдди тоже уже вылез из палатки.</p><p>– Эй! – обратился Ричи ко всем остальным. – А чисто гипотетически, как бы вы отнеслись к тому, что гей, к примеру, я?</p><p>– О-о-о… – протянула Беверли. – Я тогда бы была очень рада. Но гей с тебя никакой, ведь они милые, а ты – нет.</p><p>– Прости, Рич, но мне было бы всё равно. Ты в любом случае для меня всегда останешься мудаком, – широко улыбнулся Майкл.</p><p>– Ну-у… Я отнёсся бы с уважением к твоему выбору партнёра, – толерантно сказал Бен.</p><p>– Всё было бы нормально… - еле смог выдавить из себя Стэн и спрятался обратно в палатку.</p><p>– Спасибо за поддержку, ребята, – шутливо поклонился Ричи. – А что ты скажешь, Эдди?</p><p>– Не знаю. Никак не могу представить тебя в роли гея, – скрестил руки на груди Каспбрэк.</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся.</p><p>– Ладно, – как бы разочарованно махнул он рукой на Эдди. – Нужно пойти успокаивать нашу принцессу, а то уедет и оставит всех нас в лесу, – сказал Тозиер и пошёл вдогонку за Биллом. Сейчас у Ричи было прекраснейшее настроение и большие планы на будущее.</p><p> </p><p>Послесловие от автора:</p><p>Подписывайтесь на меня, чтобы не пропустить другие работы. А также пишите комментарий, если история вас чем-то задела. </p><p>P.S. Если понравилась моя работа и вы любите пэйринг Ричи/Стэн, то я ещё пишу макси фанфик по ним.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>